Thanks to the Blackmail
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: [Two shot only]Ruka was blackmailed to go swimming with Hotaru and Mikan at the school roof gymnasium.A little accident and a little blackmailing brought them together.RxH and a little NxM.R and R plz.Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to the Blackmail

**Serenity:This is a request by PiLiPiNo-Girl-1996.Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice nor any of the characters in it.**

**Chapter one:The blackmail to go swimming!**

One bright summer in Alice Academy,A blond haired boy was walking with a raven haired boy. (a.k.a. his bestfriend)It was a Saturday so there are no classes.They walked down the hall.They met two girls,A brunette and a raven haired girl.

"Hi Ruka,Natsume!"Mikan greeted.

"Hi Mikan"

"Hn"

"We're going swimming,wanna come?"Mikan asked.A dollar sign appeared in Hotaru's eyes.

"Uhh..."Ruka can't answer because of Hotaru.

"Hm?"Mikan smiled brightly at them,waiting for their answer.

"Uhh...sorry Mikan but we can't"Ruka finnally said.Mikan's happy face turned into a sad face.

"Why not??"she pouted.

"Uhh...it's because..."Ruka can't answer he was looking for excuses.He was blushing deeply.He want to run away but his feet won't move.

Hotaru spoke"Picture of Ruka wearing a rabbit costume for sale"she stopped blushing.

"Imai!!give that back!"Ruka tried to get the pictures from Hotaru but he failed.Hotaru already rode on her scooter and went away.Mikan and Natsume just looked at them as Ruka ran after Hotaru.

"They look like a cute couple.Don't you think so,Natsume?"Mikan smiled.Natsume looked away to hide his blush"Whatever Polka...".Mikan still smiled.

**Back at Ruka and Hotaru...**

"Imai!!!Give those pictures back!!"Ruka shouted.Hotaru stopped also.

"Come with us...Ruka..."Hotaru said.

"Imai..."

'She said my first name!!!She said my first name!!!Why does she want me to come with them?...(Blushes)...could it be...?'Ruka thought blushing."W-why do you...w-want me to c-come,Imai..?"he said a little nervous.

"Because...I..."she gulped.

"Because..?"Ruka became more nervous and a sweat slide down his cheek.

"Because I..."

"...Because..."

"Because I will take pictures of you in your swimming trunk and I will sell it tomorrow...what do you expect me to say...Nogi...?"Hotaru asked fell anime style.

"I don't expect something you know..."

"You do..."

"No I don't!"Ruka blushed deep crimson red.Then something flashed.

**CLICK!**

"I'll sell these tomorrow with your other pictures.I'll make many rabbits for this"Hotaru showed the picture.

"Imai!!!!!"Ruka tried to get the pictures from her.

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

Hotaru shot him with the Idiot Cannon."First,come with us and i'll give you he pictures"

"Deal.."Ruka shook Hotaru's hand seriously.He came back to senses after a few seconds and blushed madly.He pulled his hand away.

"S-sorry..."he looked away,hiding his blush.

"Whatever...let's go back to Mikan and Natsume.Maybe Nastume did something to Mikan"Hotaru said then she left Ruka.

"H-hey Imai!wait for me!!"Ruka ran after Hotaru.

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks To The Blackmail

**Chapter two**

When Hotaru and Ruka came back to Natsume and Mikan,they went to their rooms and got their swimming clothes.Even Natsume.Because when he was alone with Mikan,she pouted and pouted until Natsume sighed in defeat.They went at the roof gymnasium and saw a HUGE and deep swimming pool.Mikan and Ruka were excited while Natsume and Hotaru were just emotionless.Mikan went to the pool,where she can stand followed her and jumped on the 5 feet deep.Natsume just sat and Hotaru got her flying duck and sat on it then,she slowly flew upward and ate an ice cream.

"C'mon Natsume,swim with us!You too Hotaru!"Mikan said.Then suddenly Hoatru...

**Dummy!Dummy!Dummy!**

"Shut up,Idiot"she shot Mikan with the Idiot Gun.Mikan can't control her balance,so she slipped.

"Mikan!"Ruka shouted and swam fast towards Mikan.

'_He's one fast swimmer.He's-what the-!I don't like Nogi!_'Hotaru helped Mikan to stand her feet again.

"Are you alright?"he asked worriedly.

"Yeah.Thank you Ruka"Mikan smiled back.

Hotaru was enjoying her ice tuaght Mikan to swim while Natsume read his manga.While Hotaru was eating,her flying duck slowly broke then,she fell fast.Head first.

**Splash!**

A great splash was heard.Mikan,Ruka and Natsume looked at the pool.They saw someone's went at the edge of the pool and grabbed a goggle.He looked dived and saw...

_"Hotaru!"_he said underwater.Hoatru can't maintain her balance so,Ruka swam fast underwater and caught her.Hotaru was still unconcious from the impact.He brought her at the edge of the pool.Mikan swam to them both.

"Is Hotaru alright?"she nodded.

"She is"he answered.His ear touched Hotaru's chest.He heard her heart beat slowly fading away.

"This is not good"he said,worried.

"Why?what's happening?"Mikan asked again.

"Her heart beats fading away"he answered.

"What?!we better save her,Ruka!"

"Yeah but how?"Ruka gulped.

'_I know one or two methods but please lord,let the first method work_'he thought as he blushed deep crimson red.He tried to push Hotaru's chest with his heartbeat but no gulped again.

'_It didn't w-work.Shoot!I h-have no choice then_'he sighed and gulped'_Here goes nothing_'he thought nervously.His mouth went near Hotaru's lips.

"Hey,Ruka,what are you doing?!'Mikan asked.Natsume bothered.

"Shut up polka.He's trying to save your friend so shut up"he said coldly.

"But,how can a kiss save Hotaru?She never likes boys"she said.

"It's not a kiss you idiot.It's a mouth to mouth method,it's normal okay.So shut that annoying mouth of yours"he said,annoyed to hell.

"Hmph!"Mikan looked away with anger.Back at Ruka's position,his lips were centemeters away then,their lips met.He blowed oxygen to Hotaru's mouth on every count of three.After a short while,Hotaru woke up from unconciousness.She coughed out water.

"Hotaru!"Mikan shouted happily.

"At last,Imai's awake"Ruka said,still blushing madly.

"See told you polka.Ice queen's alright because of the method Ruka did"Natsume said while reading his manga.

"Yeah!Thanks to Ruka,he did the MOUTH TO MOUTH method!"Mikan putted her hands together in blushed more.

'_Mouth to mouth huh?I wish I taped it on video_'she thought,still emotionless.

"It tastes like animal breath..."she said exploded from anger.

"No,I don't!"he said angrily.

"Yes you do"she said emotionlessly.

"No,I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No,I don't!"

"Yes you do"

They fought and fought all day long yet,none of them was still giving up.It was sunset and both of them are still was sweating hard,so,he wiped off sweat from his forehead while Hotaru was fanning her self with a mini battery fan.

"No,not..giving up"Ruka said.

"Me either...Ruka"Hotaru said calmly.

Ruka blushed again"I-imai,you can't fool me again by calling my first name again!"he said angrily but still blushing.

**Click!Flash!**

Hotaru caught Ruka blushing."See this Nogi?I can make cash even if you are angry.."she said while swaying the picture left and right.

"Imai!Give me that picture!"he ran towards Hotaru but,she already rode on her scooter and went away.So,he whistled and a HUGE eagle came flying towards him.He jumped at the back and pointed at Hotaru who was already flying on her flying duck!

"Follow her!"he commanded.The eagle flapped its big wings and flew towards Hotaru.Mikan and Natsume just looked at them.

"Give that back!"he shouted.

"No I won't until you tell me your BIGGEST secret"she said coldly.

Ruka gulped '_Shoot!Secrets!She'll know what my biggest secret is!_'he thought nervously while blushing '_I have no choice but,she'll know and i'm afraid that she would reject me_'he thought again '_Be a man,Ruka!But at least she'll know my feelings and we'll still be friends if she rejects me right?Yeah!I'll do it_'he thought bravely.

"A-alright,i'll tell you.In one condition..."he said.Hotaru stopped and looked at him with an emotionless expression.He gulped.

"Don't hate me for what I will going to say to you,alright?"

"Yeah,whatever"she said coldly.

"I-i...I...I...I-i L-l...L-lo...Lo-ve...y-y...yo-u"he said while blushing a GAZILLION shades of red. (Took him long enough but,what the heck.Isn't that suppose to be the most important thing?)

Hotaru was still emotionless then silence took over them then,Hotaru broke the silence.

"I...I love you too,Ruka"she said,blushing a bit.

"W-what?!"Ruka shouted in surprise that the birds in the Northern Forest flew away from their nests.

"Didn't you here me?I said I love you...Ruka"she repeated for Ruka doesn't know what's he hearing from Ice Queen's mouth!

"Ok...w-will you be my...you know...g-girlfriend?"he asked nervously.

"Yeah but i'll still blackmail you"she said as coldly.

"What?!But-!"he was cutted off by Hotaru.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends do what they want so I would do what I want to do with you,clear?"she asked while pointing her Idiot machine gun and Idiot cannon at Ruka.

"A-alright,Hotaru"he swaetdropped.

"Good boyfriend"Hotaru slowly landed on the ground followed by Ruka.She faced him and went near went closer and snaked his hands (Natsume's style of hand snaking) on her waist and slowly,he neared his lips with hers and then a couple of seconds later,their lips met.Hotaru's hand snaked to Ruka's neck and kissed him back.Natsume and Mikan came and saw them.

'_So,he finally told her how he feels about Ice Queen.Lucky you Ruka but,you're not the only one who's gonna feel that.Well,I hope so_'Natsume thought as he looked at Mikan at the corner of his eye.

'_I wish I could be like Hotaru.She's so confident at times.I wish I could tell those words_'she thought then suddenly,Natsume went near her.

"What is it?"she asked.

"I have something to tell you"he said seriuosly.

"I hope it's not one of those scare-me jokes of yours"she said as she crossed her arms and looked away.Natsume grabbed her shoulder and looked at her,his bangs covered his eyes.

"I am dead serious,Mikan"he said,his bangs still covering his eyes.

'_Maybe he really is serious.He said my first name again.Hope he's alright_'she thought.

"Hey,have you got a fever or something,Natsume?"she asked as she putted her hand on his forehead.

"I'm alright.So now,listen to me"he said.

"Alright"she nodded.

"I...I love you..."he putted his hands away from Mikan's shoulder.

"What?Have you got a fever or anything or something?'Coz you're being weird right now"

"I said i'm alright and I am dead serious so tell me how you feel about me"he said,almost angry.

"I..."she can't find the exact words to say to him because of the shockness that struck her.

"It's alright if you don't love me back.I just want us to be still friends"Natsume said as his back faced Mikan.

"I...I..."she still can't say the exact words.'_C'mon dangit!I don't want Natsume to be lonely.I love him too but,I can't say the words!_'she thought.

"I...I love you too,Natsume"she said,almost shouting.'_Did my love for him took over or what?Oh well,at least I said it_'she thought again.

"I love you too,Natsume..."she repeated.Natsume turned around and walked towards her and hugged her.Mikan hugged back.They pulled away then,they kissed like Hotaru and Ruka.The two couples kissed each other under the beautiful sunset.Their love for each other is like the never ending beautiful sun that gave them light...

**The End**

**Sorry,this is the last chap.Hope you like it.Sorry if it is too short.I can't think of any because I am not much of a fan of Rukaru but I still am a fan right?Anyway send reviews please.**


End file.
